Digimon Tamers: American Generation
by FeistyWolf
Summary: Follow an older group of Digidestined as they try to balance out love, work, and becoming a Digimon Tamer. Takes place in America, all OC cast. Contains strong language, gruesome scenes and sexual content. If you don't like swearing, blood or sex, do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**Unlike most Digimon stories this one will be taking place in America. New York, mainly. So all characters will be American. I hope you enjoy. This story just popped into my head the other night. Review, follow &amp; favorite!**

* * *

**Syracuse, New York**

_6:53AM_

Roxy tied her dirty-blonde hair into a quick ponytail, before leaning over and tying the laces to her red and white running shoes. She then pushed herself off the edge of her bed and took a quick look at herself in a full length mirror.

She was wearing black yoga pants, along with a crimson red tank top. Once satisfied ,she grabbed her iPod off the charger and left her apartment. She selected a song, check the time, then started her jog.

The 21 year old young woman did this routine every day. No matter the season, no matter the weather. It helped her relax from the stresses and kept her in shape. Even though, she still didn't think her body was perfect enough.

Once back from her 5 mile jog, she was sweating profusely and panting a bit as she put her key into her apartment door. It was only Spring time in New York, but some days it would get very warm, almost like summer weather. Roxy always said the weather in New York was bi-polar.

She slammed the door shut behind and kicked off her sneakers before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She downed half the bottle before taking a breath. She looked around her apartment, wondering if she should clean the entire place again. It wasn't a big or fancy place, but perfect for the 21 year old. The living room was quite large, with the kitchen being right behind it. And the only other rooms were a bathroom and bedroom that lay in the back, side by side. The rent was moderate, since it was an updated apartment, but Roxy was good with money. Right after high school she jumped into the workforce, skipping out on the college life. At first she was working two jobs, landscaping and flipping burgers, but once her landscaping job offered her a secretary position, she was making enough to quit the other job. She enjoyed her job, as much as one could. She had preferred being outside more, but she made $2.00 more being inside, and she didn't have to dress up like other office jobs. Jeans and a nice blouse with some sneakers/heels/or boots was all she needed to worry about. Which was great for the blonde-headed girl; she wasn't that girly, but she did have those days she dressed up, just to catch the eye of some boys.

Roxy placed the half empty bottle of water of the counter then made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower, and as it grew hotter, she striped off her work-out clothes. She let down her hair, throwing the hair-tie in a drawer. Her dirty-blonde hair reached just past her shoulder blades, and it had a natural wave to it. Once she stepped into the hot shower she moaned. She loved the feeling of the hot water pounding against her naked body. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled as she let the water run over her before starting to clean herself.

* * *

After blow drying her hair and rubbing her entire body down with sugar cookie scented body butter, she went into her room and decided upon what to wear. It was her day off, Sunday, and she had a few errands to run. She didn't want to dress up to much, but also didn't want to be to casual. The young woman was growing a little lonely. She had been single since her last year in High School, and it was starting to get to her. Not that she would ever let anyone know it.

She looked herself over in the full body mirror as she brushed out her hair, once more.

A crisp white t-shirt, that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and a pair of dark blue jeans that showed off her curves and her best asset. She only put on some eyeliner then put on some black suede high heel boots that went up to her knees. She grabbed her purse, double checking to make sure her wallet was in it, then scooped up her keys and left the apartment. Locking it behind her.

Roxy walked up to a red and chrome Buick Enclave, the lights flashing as she pushed the unlock button. Once seated and buckled, she rolled down the front windows half way, then turned on the radio. She placed it on a Top Songs station then started her day.

* * *

Roxy had been out and about for about two hours. She had managed to buy a new pair of sneakers, which let alone took her an hour from being so picky, then spent another hour of her time grocery shopping. She slammed her trunk shut after placing all her items inside, then got a smell that made her stomach growl. She looked across the street and noticed a little cafe.

'_I could use some food._' She thought to herself then, after looking both ways, walked over to the cafe.

Inside there was a good amount of people, and it smelled delicious. Up by the cash register was a glass that encased lots of bakery goods, and even the menu hanging up above offered soups, sandwiches, and and salads. Not to mention all the different coffees, teas, and smoothies they offered.

"May I help you?" Asked a masculine, yet gentle voice.

Roxy looked up at the cashier speaking to her. He had shaggy jet black hair that stopped just before his shoulders, and his bangs mostly covered his eyes. Making it hard for Roxy to figure out what color they were. He was taller than her, Roxy being about 5' 4", this young man had to be around 5' 10", maybe even six foot. His skin was much paler than her own, but he didn't look sickly from it.

Roxy blushed slightly as she answered him. "Yes, thank you. I would like a chicken Cesar salad, a blueberry smoothie, and also a vanilla bean cupcake, please." She smiled at the young man as she reached in her purse for her wallet.

"$17.59 please." The guy put his hand out, palm up.

"Alright.." Roxy pulled out $20 and .59 cents, then softly placed it in his hand, their skin making contact for a moment. She blushed a little more but smiled friendly at the boy.

He gave her back her change then spoke. "I will bring it out to you once it is all ready. You can sit any where you would like."

Roxy nodded then went and found a table. She would have liked to sit by a window, but all those seats were taken. Roxy sat there a moment, looking around at everyone, then pulled out her cell phone. No new messages, no missed calls. She sighed from her lack of friends, and love life, then got on Facebook. Two new friend requests. She smirked at seeing they were two hot guys. '_Accepted._' Roxy had no problem attracting men, but she was very picky. She liked her men to look and act a certain way. She also had high standards that he had to meet.

"Here you go, miss."

Roxy jumped. She had been lost in her own world and did not realize the boy from the counter had brought her items over. She swore she heard him snort softly, perhaps laughing at her jumpiness. But she couldn't help but smile up at him as she noticed his dreamy smile. That was also when she could finally tell his eye color. Emerald green. Her heart skipped and she felt butterflies. This young man was gorgeous!

"Thank you." Roxy blushed, making the boy smirk.

"No problem." There was a second of hesitation before the boy went back to his post.

'_I wonder what his name is? Damnit Roxy, you should have looked at his name tag!_' She couldn't help but scold herself as she enjoyed her lunch.

* * *

Roxy's apartment door swung open as she walked through with all her bags. She put them up on the counter, then ran back and shut her door, locking it. She started to unpack her groceries when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Sitting on the counter was some weird looking device. It was almost an upside triangle shape with a glass circle screen. Below the screen were four buttons and the main color of the thing was white with red outlines. It also had a red clip on the top.

"What the hell..." Roxy picked it up carefully, looking it over in her hands. Her eyes then grew and her heart stopped. '_Someone came in my house...or is still here._'

She looked backed towards her bathroom and bedroom. She went right for her bedroom. She slowly walked to the half open door, not seeing or hearing anything, then pushed the door the rest of the way open. Her room looked completely normal, except for the big red egg that had thick black wave lines going horizontal across it, laying on her bed.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. **

**~FeistyWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Syracuse, NY**

Antonio scratched lightly at this brown hair. It was in the style of a military cut, and his noticeable muscles, made others believe he was in the military. Although it flattered him, and made him blush, he was not a military man, but instead a NYC Firefighter. That too was an honorable job. The twenty-one year old stood at 6' 4", and his skin was nicely tanned. All of these qualities made the ladies drool over him, yet he did not see it that way. He had low-self esteem.

He handed the shaggy haired boy at the cafe his money, then picked up his coffee and bag of goodies, and headed out to his truck. He had taken some vacation time and decided to head upstate for a few days.

After slamming his door shut to his cobalt blue Dodge Ram 3500. He took a quick swig of his coffee, which he soon regretted, as he started up his truck. He frowned, a little frustrated that now his tongue was burnt. He crinkled open his bag and pulled out a strawberry scone. He put it in his mouth as he maneuvered his truck out of its parking place, then headed down the road, going back to his hotel.

When he got out of his truck, he brushed off the crumbs, grabbed his half gone coffee, and headed inside the hotel. He took the elevator to the 2nd floor then got to the door that read, 213. He slid his key card and went inside. He took an immediate turn into the bathroom. He threw the now gone coffee into the garbage then began to remove his clothes. He took a moment to look himself over in the large mirror. His brown, almost puppy like, eyes seemed to fill with a sort of sadness. Over his upper chest was a fairly bad burn scar and across his stomach was a long scar. Being a firefighter was an honor, but it was an very dangerous job; and also not always rewarding. Those scars would haunt him forever, and not because of how bad that blaze of fire felt or the ceiling beam that had falling into his gut. It was the 3 year old little girl he couldn't save that day. He looked from his image, in an almost disgusted manner.

He took a quick 2 minute refresher shower then threw on his favorite outfit; dark jeans, a black t-shirt with horizontal red stripes and right has he was about to put his black hoodie on, he stopped in his tracks. He had left the bathroom and wondered into the bed area of the hotel room. Sitting on the king sized bed was a a ostrich sized white egg with blue lightening bolts around it.

"What the..?" Antonio said under his breath, then he gasped as electricity started zapping around the mysterious egg.

* * *

**New York City, NY**

Riley groaned as she finally decided to push herself out if bed. Her head was throbbing and she almost refused to open her eyes. The sunlight was her enemy at the moment especially it being around 1PM. She swore under her breath as she stumbled over a pile of her dirty clothes and made her way into the kitchen. She pushed the brew button on her coffee maker then groaned again as she took a moment to rub her forehead. After throwing back two aspirins she stiffly walked back through her bedroom to her bathroom to take a much needed shower. All she could smell on herself was alcohol. The 22 year old had a bit of a drinking problem, but kept it well hidden from those she got close to.

As she let the water warm up she leaned over her sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her short, choppy dirty-blonde hair that was in a razor-cut was a total mess and her dark hazel eyes couldn't help but glare at her own reflection. Suddenly her eyes softened then squinted at a reflection in the mirror. Something was sitting on top of the toilet seat. Riley spun her head around to get a better look.

"What the fuck?" Riley questioned quite loudly, as she was staring upon a large dinosaur looking egg that was blue with purple polka dots all over it. She shook her head. "Am I still that drunk?" She then hoped in the shower, merely brushing the large egg off as something messing with her hungover state of mind. She had almost completely forgotten about it, as she sang to herself in the shower, that was until she stepped out of the shower.

"Ow, bitch!" Riley screamed jumping up. She glared down at the object she had stepped on. She squinted her eyes at the strange device as she picked it up in her hand. It was all white with purple outlines. "Is this a kids toy? How did it get here?" She was confused.

Suddenly something started to vibrate. Her dark hazel eyes slowly drifted over to the toilet seat where that blue egg with purple polka dots sat. Her eyes grew wide as the egg started to shake furiously.

* * *

**New York City, NY**

Trey was thankful he had gotten the day off. He had gotten to sleep in and had just finished posting a movie review online. He clicked the POST button on his iPad before stretching back in his computer chair. Trey was a lanky young man, standing at 6'2", who came from an upper class family and great love for technology. He was 21 years old and the smartest in his college classes. He was a very laid back type of guy who was very easy to get along with, or even fall in love with. However, Trey was a bit picky about his love life so it somewhat took a backseat compared to his schooling and work. He moved to NYC from Connecticut to attend NYU, he also felt more at home in NYC, being a bisexual young male.

Trey sported a light yellow plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, a black t-shirt underneath that, then cargo pants and his red &amp; black sneakers, as he left his apartment. He was holding a hand-held video camera in his left hand as he took a deep breath and smiled looking around his surroundings; his bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Today is going to be the day!" He stated positively. Trey had been wanting to catch something extraordinary for his film class, and YouTube channel. Trey hated being like everyone else when it came to film making, and he would go to great lengths to get that 'wow' factor. But that did not mean he acted snobbish or did not respect other people's work.

Trey decided he was going to try the harbor today. He had a nice little silver Toyota Prius but preferred to walk when filming. He recorded a few things with his camera on his travel to the harbor but couldn't help but grin once he arrived at his destination. No one was around, which he figured since this was his favorite spot. He hated it when people would get in the way of his shooting. He recorded as he walked up to the railing that blocked him from the water. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun hitting just right and the breeze from the water made it temperature perfect for the young man.

Suddenly, he started to hear gurgling from the water. Trey looked down with his camera. The waves had picked up when suddenly, they stopped. The water was completely still. Trey remained silent, very intrigued and curious, as he recorded. Thousands of bubbles began to cover the water, it looked as if the water was boiling. He could hear other pedestrians from all around the water side gasping or yelling to one another.

"Hey!" Trey growled as his camera started to act up. The screen would start to go fuzzy or fade in and out. "Come on, not now!" He reached into one of his pockets where he kept a spare camera battery but what he pulled out, was not a battery. It was a small, strange looking device that was mainly white with yellow outlines. His brows knitted together in confusion but his head quickly snapped over when he heard the sounds of water splashing and people screaming or gasping.

Rising from the dark blue water of the harbor was a gigantic see-through egg. Trey's blue eyes grew wide.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Syracuse, NY 9:16PM**

Jason's long black hair clung to his sweaty face as he sat on the edge of his bed, panting slightly. He smirked glancing back as his girlfriend got out of the bed.

"Leaving already?" He asked as she put her dark red hair into a messy ponytail then started to throw on her clothes. Her face seemed expressionless, which somewhat confused the 18 year old boy since they had just finished some intense intercourse.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore, Jason." The girl simple stated, now grabbing her purse

Jason's brows furrowed in confusion, they had been dating for a year and nothing seemed to be going wrong. "Are you serious?"

"Listen, we graduate this year and I don't want to stick around in New York anymore. I'm sorry but I've made my decision." She opened his bedroom door and made her way out to the front door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jason rushed after her, after quickly throwing on his gray boxers. If anything he felt more angered that she couldn't even look at him while she spoke.

She sighed, sounding annoyed as she turned the door knob. "Good bye Jason." Jason watched the door shut behind her, then a moment later he threw a lamp that sat on an end table at the wall. He growled then stormed off into his bedroom.

The shaggy haired boy put on a white tee, light blue jeans, his white sneakers and his black leather jacket; which he left unzipped, then left the apartment still slightly annoyed.

He wandered over to his buddy's place where he was greeted with a handshake/hug. His friend was having a few friends over, some were inside drinking, others outside smoking. Jason chose to stay outside and asked if he could get some hits off of someones dutch. The 6'2" 18 year old Senior in High School fit right in with his older friends since his tallness made him look older than he was. The dutch soon relaxed his nerves and he was laughing along with his friends as they exchanged some stories.

He would have had a few beers but passed since he had school in the morning. About an hour or so later he parted ways with his buddies and started to walk back to his mother's apartment where he resided. He had stopped at the end of the sidewalk when he heard a meow. He looked over into the darkness of an alley. He heard another meow, and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Here kitty kitty." He said gently.

* * *

Roxy had grown the courage to examine the large egg that was sitting on her bed. It had some weight to it so it obviously had something inside, but what? It held no fragrance nor had any cracks or bumps. She set it back onto her bed gently, her brows knitted together.

"Hmmm..what are you? And how did you get in my house?" The 21 year old decided to change into something more comfortable before trying to find out more about the strange egg.

She put on a crimson red tank top, boot cut denim jeans and a pair of socks that had red and black stripes, almost matching the pattern of the egg. As she exited her bathroom she stopped in the kitchen and looked over at her counter top where the red and white triangular device sat. She grabbed it then headed back into her bedroom.

She was looking down at her Galaxy S5 Active, trying to Google large red and black striped eggs when something flashing caught her eye. She looked up to see the large egg was glowing. The glow would fade in and out, making Roxy's brown eyes grow a bit wide with worry.

"Umm, I don't think that's normal.." She said out loud to herself.

Her phone's screen suddenly started to go fuzzy and she jumped slightly when the triangular device in her other hand started making a beeping noise; the screen lighting up.

"What is this..?" She whispered squinting her eyes as she stared at the screen.

Her eyes looked back over at the egg as the glowing stopped fading in and out, and it started to just glow brighter and brighter. She jumped and screamed as the electronics in her apartment started going off wildly. The microwave was dinging, the water and ice on the fridge were going on and off, the lights flickering. Roxy's heart started to race as she looked around at all the chaos. A humming sound from the red and black egg made her dark eyes look over slowly.

"Oh shit!" Roxy hit the floor as the egg exploded, a white light filling the entire room as it did so. Roxy screamed as she covered her head and face with her arms.

Roxy's eyes were closed tight, and she hadn't even realized everything had finally gone quiet. She slowly opened her eyes when something somewhat cold and wet/slimy feeling touched her arm gently.

She put down her arms and then held her breath as she stared upon a creature.

It was completely red but see-through, like a jellyfish. It had long body, and stood on all fours. Its "feet" actually being nubs and not very long. It had a pointy tail, that wasn't too long, and his head was very lizard or dragon like. It's muzzle was squared and it had pointy ears, they were longer than its tail. And towards the back of its cheeks it displayed a pinky length rounded feeler on each side. But what was more strange about this creature was that it had no eyes, not even a socket for them. It was still clear where eyes should be but they did not exist.

The creature set back on its hind legs and seemed to tilt its head at Roxy. She could now see a black mass in its chest area, and it was beating. Her eyes got wide. '_That's its heart!'_

Roxy opened her mouth and spoke slowly. "What..are you?"

The red and white device made that beeping sound again, making Roxy put her it in front of her. She pulled it back when a hologram popped out of the screen, displaying the creature in front of her. A female voice then came from the device,

"**Jellymon. A virus type Digimon. He can not speak nor see but has incredibly great smell and hearing. Jellymon can locate others through vibrations. It's special attacks are unknown."**

Once it was done talking the hologram sucked back into the device and turned off. Roxy got up on her knees and looked at Jellymon who seemed to be watching her, even though it couldn't see.

"What is a Digimon?" Roxy tilted her head staring Jellymon, then she hesitantly reached her hand out to touch him.

Jellymon pulled his head back for a moment then pushed his bulky muzzle into the young woman's hand. Roxy slightly jumped but then smiled.

"Weird." She said, sounding intrigued. The Digimon certainly felt like jelly. He had a cool temperate feeling and it felt wet but yet wasn't. The two become comfortable enough with each other that she could pet its whole body, Roxy now very interested in the creature.

"So what are you doing here anyway, buddy?"

Jellymon perked back up looking at her, then unexpectedly head-butted her in the chest. Roxy gagged, almost falling on her back. Her brown eyes now wide looking at Jellymon. "What the heck, Jellymon?!"

Jellymon ran past the dirty-blonde out her bedroom to the front door.

"Hey!" She ran after the Digimon, stopping by it at the door. "What are you doing?" Jellymon looked up at her then back at the door. "Um..you wanna go outside?" She opened the door and Jellymon ran out it, then stopped on the sidewalk. Roxy watched in confusion, unsure of what was happening.

The Digimon then got back on its hind legs again, tipped its head back and a red light shot out of his mouth straight up into the dark night sky. Roxy heard that humming noise again that the egg had made.

* * *

**You've met the first Digimon of the series, Jellymon. He is a completely made up Digimon I created. Next time, you will find out what the little guy is doing and get to know the other characters better. Hope you enjoyed, I didn't think it was my best chapter, but I loved introducing Jellymon :) FYI he got his name, well, because it is obvious, he's see through like a jellyfish and feels like one too lol. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New York. New York**

_**9:30PM**_

Riley sat the blue and purple egg up on the kitchen island. It had stopped shaking a couple hours ago and she had now decided to investigate.

Having thrown on a purple t-shirt, that was a bit big on her, and a pair of gray sweatpants, she stared at eye level with the egg. She squinted her dark hazel eyes at it, taking in the fact that the egg had not tipped over to fall on its side like a normal egg would've done. She finally spoke to the egg, talking as if it could actually hear her.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" When she got no response or reaction she glared and stood up straight, with a snap of her tongue in annoyance. "I am not crazy." It sounded as if she was reassuring herself as she ran her fingers through her choppy dirty-blonde hair.

The 22 year old went over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of white wine; grabbing a wine glass along with it. She slammed the cupboard shut then faced the egg again. She popped open the wine then poured until her glass was full. After placing the bottle down she glanced at the egg in front of her and said, "I've got all night, buddy. Let's see who cracks first." She smirked at her own words then took a sip of wine.

A loud humming noise nearly made her choke as she wine went down the wrong tube. As she coughed she watched as the blue and purple egg started to vibrate like crazy again. It started to move across the counter from shaking so violently, Riley not knowing if she should grab the egg or just watch to see what happens. Suddenly the humming noise started to get louder and Riley wondered where it was coming from. As the egg grew to the edge of the counter she jumped out to catch it.

But she wasn't fast enough.

She heard a loud crack as the egg hit the ground, and she looked around as the humming noise went away. "What the heck.." She mumbled, then slowly walked around the island to get a look at the egg.

Riley's hazel eyes grew wide with astonishment. Laying in the broken pieces of the once blue egg with purple polka dots, was a light blue fur ball that seemed to have some darker blue stripes on it. Riley raised an eyebrow then knelt down to get a better look. The ball of fur suddenly moved, stretching out so its complete self could be seen.

To Riley's shock the fur ball looked to be a small kitten, a kitten's head at least who had no legs or feet. It had a long tail with sea blue and navy blue stripes around it, its face mainly being the sea blue with navy blue stripes in random places. Its face looked like a tiger's, and Riley noted the navy blue M on its forehead. The kitten looking creature looked up at her now with its large yellow eyes and it smiled at her, revealing a single sharp K9. It was quite adorable but kittens didn't come from eggs, and that had feet, at least she hoped all of them did.

"Riley?!" The creature asked her excitedly; which was finally a bit too much for the reckless girl.

She stood up quickly and grabbed the glass of wine and chugged the rest of it down. She almost jumped when the creature jumped up on the counter in front of her.

"You're Riley, right? Boy am I glad to meet you!" His voice sounded like an 8 year old boy's.

Riley stared at him for a moment then answered, "Yes. That's me...but who are you? And how do you know who I am?" A beeping coming from her bedroom caught her attention. She eyed the blue creature before swiftly going into her bedroom and picking up the white and purple device she had stepped on earlier. A hologram of the tiny tiger creature popped out of the screen and a woman's voice spoke.

"**Wanyamon. A small pet type Digimon. It is known to be very quick and becomes very emotionally attached to those that show him affection. It's special attack is Smile Fang, where it smiles cutely at its foe then surprises it by biting suddenly." **The hologram disappeared.

"Yep, that's me!" Riley jumped turning to see Wanyamon bouncing up and down beside her on the night stand.

"Um..okay. But what is a Digimon?" Riley raised her eyebrows, absentmindedly putting the device in her pocket.

"It's short for Digital Monster," Wanynamon grinned still bouncing up and down happily, "We're creatures made up of unused computer data."

""We're"?" Riley looked shocked.

* * *

**Syracuse, New York**

**9:30PM**

Ever since the white egg with blue lightening bolts had stopped sparking, Antonio sat in a chair, furthest from the egg, bent over on his knees scrolling through his phone vigorously. He was on Google having typed in already: White and blue eggs, egg with lightening bolts, zapping egg, ostrich eggs. After hours of no luck he decided to call a buddy of his in NYC for advice.

His leg bounced anxiously as he listened to the phone ring, his brown eyes staring upon the strange egg. Suddenly, a humming sound filled the room and Antonio jumped up to his feet, dropping his cell phone. His eyes darted around then his ears heard that crackling and zapping noise again. He looked over at the egg and gulped. Electricity was zapping around the egg again, making crackling and popping sounds. The 21 year old male slowly bent down to pick up his cell phone, never taking his eyes off the electrified egg. But what he picked up, was not his cell phone.

As he felt the odd shape in his hand he looked down at it. It was a white triangular device with blue outlines and blue clip. It had a round glass screen and four buttons below it. His confusion was clear from his facial expression, but the humming noise getting loud made him look up and back over at the crackling egg. His brown eyes were wide in fright as he noticed the egg was cracking open. A big bolt crashed against the shell making a loud boom sound as it exploded open. Antonio threw his arms across his face to avoid getting hit by anything. The humming stopped.

Antonio was breathing heavily as he slowly lowered his arms from his face. He held his breathe for a moment when a round yellow bird was staring at him from the edge of the bed. He then smiled and sighed in relief.

"So you are just a bird...thank goodness..I thought I was loosing my mind." He laughed then got a better look at the bird.

It was yellow all over but with red feathers that looked almost eyebrows and a long red feather coming from its head that went past its back. It's eyes were black and beady, just like any other birds. The young man smiled at the creature. "You kinda look like a baby rooster." He chuckled again.

"I am not a rooster!" The bird's yellow beak snapped at him, looking angry.

Antonio fell back against the wall, his dark brown eyes wide again. "Bird's don't talk. You're not a bird. Birds don't talk."

The white and blue device in his hand then beeped twice and he looked down as a hologram of the bird in front of him appeared. A woman's voice spoke.

"**Chicchimon. A bird type Digimon. A tiny Digimon who has no known special attacks, although known to stick up for itself against any foe."**

Once the woman stopped talking and the hologram sucked back into the device Antonio slowly looked up at the yellow bird now known as, Chicchimon.

"I am sorry that I scared you, Antonio, but I am Chicchimon and I am your Digimon partner." The little bird hoped up then flew slightly over to the brown haired man, landing in his lap.

"What is happening?" Antonio held his hands up so he didn't touch the digimon.

"We're gonna save the world!" Chicchimon chirped happily.

* * *

**New York, New York**

**9:45PM**

Trey walked back to the harbor where the giant egg hovered above the water. He had grown hungry from being there all day, and finally decided upon leaving, for just a few minutes, to grab a sub and soda. He ducked under the caution tape that the cops had put up hours earlier, trying to keep people away from the mysterious gigantic egg, him sipping on his Pepsi as he did so.

The cops were changing shifts so none were there to stop Trey as he jumped up onto the railing and took a seat. His legs dangled over, his toes touching the lower part of the metal rail. He sipped on his soda looking out at the egg, so many things running through his mind. It didn't help being a genius and something like this dangling in front of your face. If he was more of a risk-taker, he probably would have jumped into the water by now and went to investigate the egg himself.

There was a sudden rush of cool air that pushed his shaggy hair into his face. "Hmm..that's odd. Where did that come from?" His blue eyes watched as waves started to slosh below the egg, then the egg made a loud EEEEGOOONGGGGGGG! noise.

Trey dropped his soda into the water as the railing shook from the noise's vibrations; he had to grab a hold of the railing with both his hands so he didn't fall into the murky water.

"Whoa..what just happened?" Trey decided it was best to get back on solid ground.

Once facing the egg, he pulled out his video camera, hoping it would be working again. Of course it wasn't and he ground as all he got on his screen was static and fuzz. He lightly shook his camera in frustration and then a deep, sinister voice came through his video recorder.

"Humans..."

Trey dropped his video camera.

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...**

_Well, I can't believe I got another chapter up so fast but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and favorite if you enjoy the story :) I hope I am doing a good job with the OC's that were submitted to me...I'm excited Riley and Tony's digieggs hatched :D Things don't seem good in Trey's neck of the woods! Next time, getting to know out characters and their partners better! Thanks again for reading :)_


End file.
